Salavation
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella's perfect ending is quickly ruined as Bella's bad luck continues. Death, Betrayal, imprinting, the Volturi's revenge, and the possibility of a new baby? The strongest bonds will be tested, and if Bella thought she had the worst luck before, wait to you see what the future has in store for her and her family now.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

Even the closest thing to Heaven on Earth can turn to hell in an instant. In my case, everything was obliterating around me, leaving behind nothing but the bitter sweet memories of my perfect life. I knew that things would never be the same, but I couldn't help but to stay hopeful.

Edward and I had only grown stronger as all the events took place, but I wasn't sure if he would be able to overcome the news I had just received. He had taken this badly the first time, so telling him this time around, I was scared.

Lightly I pressed the tips of my fingers to my stomach, closing my eyes for a moment. I was very aware of everything around me, including Alice's pixie-like form standing in front of me, very still, and very silent.

I couldn't speak, all that I could focus on at this moment was waiting, and sure enough a light nudge in my stomach sent my body into a slight shake.

"When are you going to tell Edward?" Alice wondered quietly, her face somber, and the tightness in her voice worried me. "I can't tell how this whole pregnancy is going to go, so you will need to talk to Carlisle about this as soon as possible,"

I shook my head slowly, unable to really believe that I was pregnant. "I'm not sure, I promise that it will be soon, I just… I don't understand how this is possible,"

Alice sighed, and quickly she pulled me in for a gentle hug. "I don't know how this happened, and I know this sounds crazy, but I know what I saw…"

I frowned, hugging her back. "What exactly did you see?"

"You, sitting in Carlisle's medical room, Edward, and Nessie was next to your bed, and sitting in your arms was a baby,"

I couldn't believe what she was saying, no matter how many times she had said it; it still wasn't completely sinking in to me… This had to be the best thing that has happened recently.

But I still worried about Edward, what he would think of all of this.

**Chapter 1: ****Genesis**

**Bella's Point of View **

Today had been a relatively eventful day. Edward, Renesmee, and I visited Charlie, and Sue. As happy as I was that I got to keep Charlie in my life, I knew there was going to come a day that I would have to say goodbye to him, forever, and the more time I spent with him, the harder the thought was, to leave him. Luckily with Sue there keeping Charlie company this did relieve a lot of my inner anxiety.

After dinner with Charlie and Sue, the three of us went hunting, meeting up with Jacob. It always amazed me by how close Renesmee and Jacob were. They raced in front of us through the woods, laughing, and teasing each other as they did so. It was always nice to see my daughter happy, and the fact that Jacob really did make her happy made me happy. At least we didn't have to ever worry about her being alone.

As we were finishing up our hunt, Emmett came running over to us, an eager smirk on his face. "Hey, the others are meeting up at the field for a baseball game, you guys in?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but a small smile inched onto his face as he turned his beautiful topaz orbs on me. "Up to you love?" His voice was smooth. The sound of it made me shiver, but I recovered quickly to answer. "Sounds like fun," I nodded, glancing down at Renesme's bright smile.

"Yeah it does," She agreed, hanging on tightly to Jacob's hand. "You have to play to Jake,"

Emmett's smirk widened. "Yeah, good idea Ness, how does it sound pup, your pack, against us," He challenged. "Unless you guys are too scared"

"You're on vamp," Jacob shot back. "We'll meet you in the field, five minutes."

"Alright, prepare to lose dog." Emmett's booming laughs echoing through the thick forest.

Lightly Jacob let go on Renesmee's hand, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you soon Nessie," He said with a sad smile.

"Bye Jake," She responded, pouting as well as he slowly backed away from us, before running right back the way that we had came.

Edward glanced from Jacob's disappearing form, down to Renesmee, and made a face. "He'll be back soon," He said lightly.

She turned more towards him, and nicely jumped up into his arms, hugging herself to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't speak at first, as we began to follow Emmett out of the woods.

But out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward, and Renesmee. They seemed to carry a silent conversation between the two of them. With some concentration I slowly began to peel my shield back, I felt it stretching like a rubber band, back from my mind, letting my thoughts be heard.

_Is she alright Edward? _

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, looking amazed as he shifted a look at me. Just like the first time I had let him into my thoughts a smile came to his face. He gave me a quick nod in response.

_It's about Jacob, isn't it? _

Edward sighed, a frown now coming back to his face as he nodded again.

I knew Edward still had a bit of a hard time with the thought of Jacob's claim on our daughter. He had imprinted on her, but she however, still had the choice in everything… But Jacob was her everything, her best friend, brother, and in Jacob's mind, he would be her soul mate.

Edward and I enjoyed every moment that we had with Nessie, because we knew our time with her as a child was limited. She grew so quickly, it was frightening; I had to keep reminding myself that we wouldn't lose her.

As we made it to the open field, I smiled as Nessie sprang from Edward's arms, and landed on her feet in front of us, a cheerful smile on her face once more.

"Do I get to play this time?" She wondered, watching the both of us with hope dancing in her dark brown eyes.

Edward paused, glancing at me, receiving my nod, before continuing. "Yes Nessie, if you would like to play you can,"

She beamed. "Thank you!" She said hugging both him, and me before running freely over to where Alice, and Rose was standing, instantly getting their attention.

I smiled, watching her for a minute, before I felt Edward's strong arms come circling around my waist, drawing me into his chest. I still had the feeling that I was protected when I was in Edward's arms.

Even though, at the moment I was still a bit stronger that him.

I leaned my head back to rest on her shoulder, taking comfort to his touch. "You know, I never thought things would ever get this perfect," I muttered lowly, closing my eyes.

Chills ran down my spine as I felt Edward's lips, smoothly running down my neck as he pressed me closer to him. "Thank heavens your bad luck streak is finally over," He teased quietly.

I couldn't argue with that. Since the Volturi had fled from the fight, it's been nothing but easy sailing. No one trying to kill me, no sign of Volturi, even the wolves are getting along with us. Everything was perfect.

"Well, let's not jinx it," I chuckled, opening my eyes again as I felt a few drops of rain dripping down on my face.

Edward gave me his famous crooked smile, dazzling me into silence. "Now, if only the dog would allow us a little more time with our daughter, then I might be a bit more enthused with our alliance."

I forced a tiny smile on my face. "I'm just glad they are both happy, just being in each other's company… sure it would be nice to spend more time with her… but… as long as she is happy, why complain,"

Edward nodded, heaving a sighed as a group of wolves came walking out, and they all came in their human form, except for one; which I instantly recognized as Leah.

She stayed at the edge of the tree line, laying down, watching in the direction of the others with alertness.

Jacob walked at the front, leading his pack over to us with a confident grin on his face; however, his eyes didn't seem to leave Nessie's. Since the war, Jacob's pack had drastically grown.

Not only did he have Leah, and Seth, but also Quil, Embry, and the newest pack member Abigail.

She had moved into La Push only a few weeks ago, as soon as she did, she phased for the first time, and managed to find her way to Jacob. At first Jacob wasn't even going to let Abigail join the pack, but when she and Seth imprinted on each other, she was accepted right in, much to Leah's distaste.

"Ready to lose dogs!" Emmett called out, a big smirk on his face as they made it over to us.

"Yeah right blood-sucker, we're going to take you down." Quil said smugly. "You may got the numbers, but we got the speed,"

"We'll see about that," Jasper chuckled, with a smirk of his own.

Alice pranced in the middle, Nessie sitting on her hip with a huge smile. "To make this fair, we will do a five against five." She announced, before turning to her siblings. "Who is in?"

Emmett and Jasper were the first ones to raise their hands.

"Eddie, you're playing, you have no choice in the matter." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

Edward rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever you say Em," He shrugged, and held me close for a kiss before letting me go, and heading over to where Alice and Nessie stood.

Nessie now giggled, waving her hand in the air. "I'm in to." She said now moving down from Alice to hug herself to Edward's leg, her eyes now went to me, a pout coming to her face. "Momma should play to." I heard her say, looking up at Edward and Alice.

"She is right, get your butt over here Bella," Alice said with a thrilled grin. "Your daughter wants you to play."

Reluctantly I nodded, heading over to them as well. "Alright with me," I tried not to let the foggy details of my past bother me as I entered the field.

The last time that I had agreed to play baseball, I had almost died at the hands of James. It was one of the memories that I wished would go away, but I remembered it too vividly.

Rose held a bored look on her face, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm completely fine with sitting out of his game," She flipped her beautiful blonde curls behind her shoulders. "I don't play with a bunch of mongrels."

I heard a few annoyed growls from some of the wolves at her words, but she didn't show any sign of hearing it.

Emmett grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Easy on the pups babe," He watched her with amusement. "On the bright side, you will make one sexy cheerleader." He purred quietly in her ear.

I turned away from the scene, wishing that I couldn't hear every conversation within a few miles from here. That was one thing about my human years that I missed, being able to miss out on conversations such as this one.

"Alright great, so we got our teams," Alice said with a grin, turning away from Rose and Emmett, to look at the rest of us. "Let's flip to see who gets to bat first."

"Anyone have any coins?" Jacob asked, looking around expectantly.

"I do," Nessie said, digging in her pocket to pull out a quarter that she had found at the mall yesterday. She quickly went running over to Jacob, giving him the coin.

His smile was warm, as he watched her, lifting her up to sit on his shoulder. "Alright Ness, pick, heads or tails."

"Heads," She hooted, and watched with excitement as he tossed the coin up, and caught it in his other hand. "Tails, sorry kido," He said with a chuckle.

She made a face at that, peeking back at us. "I'm sorry, I didn't pick better,"

Jacob lightly set her down, messing up her hair as he walked past, leading the rest of his pack to the batting line.

Alice giggled, holding her hand out to Nessie. "It's alright, no big deal," She than leaned down to whisper. "It's alright; we're probably going to win anyway."

Nessie smiled, taking her hand, running with her, as they took their place on the pitcher mound.

Edward and I ran as well, him taking third base, and I took second, so I had a better view of Nessie. Emmett went to the first base, keeping a confident look on his face as Jacob stepped up to bat.

"Easy out," Emmett called out smirking.

Jacob threw him a glare, before grabbing the bat, giving Alice a nod. The moment Alice threw the ball towards him I was shocked at how hard Jacob hit the ball. It sounded like thunder as the bat made contact with the ball.

It went in Edward's direction, disappearing into the woods as it flew over his head. Jacob quickly began to run, a cocky look on his face as he passed Emmett at first base, heading now towards second.

Edward ran after the ball, going faster than I was used to seeing, taken by surprise again at how fast Edward was, I had forgotten. Edward had made it back with the ball, smacking into Jacob the same time as he touched base. This also caused an explosive sound.

Rose's voice called out. "He's save!" She called out reluctantly, a frown on her face, her hands placed on her hips.

The game had been more intense than I had truly thought it was going to be, it seemed to be tied up pretty evenly, everyone managed to hit a few times, including Nessie. Of course they went easier on her when she was up to bat. She was able to hit the ball a decent distance, and of course, Jacob would run and get the ball, and jog slowly behind her, letting her run to home base every time.

She was overjoyed to be playing, and I knew she was having fun, but by the last play of the game, she was sound asleep on Rose's lap. She was running around a lot today, so I didn't blame her for being so tired.

It was the last hitter, Quil; he was a long distance hitter; that was for sure. There was no doubt this one would be going deep into the woods.

As Quil slammed the ball out, flying over all our heads, and into the trees, Emmett growled, running full speed into the woods after it.

**Emmett's Point of View**

The ball went soaring through the woods at a speed that I couldn't keep up with, but to my luck it was losing speed greatly. I kept my eyes on it as it now was rolling along the ground, only to get abruptly stopped by a foot.

Quickly I stopped in my tracks, looking up quickly to see a woman standing a few feet in front of me, the baseball now in her hands. She smiled kindly, her crimson red eyes flashing.

"Oh sorry, is this yours?" Her voice was low, but smooth and seductive.

I was stunned; I couldn't say one word as she slowly came over to me, looking cautious. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything," She said with a slight smirk.

Something inside my chest fluttered as I took detail of her beautiful appearance. She had the perfect body, slim, but curvy, her hair was black, with loose curls, and fair skin. I never thought I would meet a woman as beautiful as Rose… if not more…

I pushed that thought away quickly, growling at myself.

"Um thanks," I said, forcing myself to not look at her as she handed me the ball. "What are you doing way out here?"

She shrugged lightly. "I was hunting, I'm kind new to this area," Lightly her hand went into her hair, playing with one of the curls. "I'm looking for someone, to be honest, maybe you could help me?"

I paused, feeling myself inch a little closer to her. "Yeah maybe, who are you looking for?"

"Carlisle Cullen,"

"I know exactly where you can find him," I let a smile come to my face. "I live with the guy; if you just follow me back I can take you to him, if you want."

Her eyes seemed to brighten, also inching herself towards me. "Really, well that's really nice off you," She said holding her hand out. "My name is Chloe by the way."

Hesitantly I shook her hand, a chill running down my spine at the contact. "I'm Emmett,"

When we dropped our hands I heaved a sigh, unsure of how I was feeling at this moment.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett," She flashed me one of the most beautiful smiles that I have ever seen.

In that moment my mind was screaming, to get closer to her. But the other half of me was pushing at me, don't do it, you are happily married… and she may be beautiful, not to mention, hot as hell… but Rose is the woman you fell in love with and married.

I controlled myself, just barely able to, but I did.

My eyes ran down her body, taking in her every curve with openness, I couldn't help it…she was a temptation that I never thought I would ever have.

The urge to be close to this girl scared me, and confused me, so I decided to do the best thing, for both of us, and force myself to forget about having these thoughts and feelings.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Carlisle," I said, and tried to keep my eyes off of her the best I could.

She nodded eagerly, and as we began the walk back to the others I caught myself trying to sneak peeks at her breasts, and her ass.

Stop that, you are married.

She didn't seem to notice my ogling to my relief, so I pretended that it didn't happen, and focused my eyes on my wife as we walked out of the woods.

Everyone was frozen as they saw us.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

**Please, review and tell me what you think of all this. Sorry Emmett-Rosalie fans. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

Emmett has been gone for far longer than expected. He disappeared into the woods about five minutes ago, and he still hasn't come out with the ball. Rose was getting a little anxious; her eyes didn't leave the woods.

Nessie had walked over to Edward and I, a sad look on her face. "Where did Em go?"

I looked to Edward, unsure of that question. But Edward was now still, staring towards Alice, a frown on his face. It was the kind of look he would have if he is very concentrated on the thoughts around him.

Alice was frozen in her spot as well, her eyes up towards the sky, I recognized this stance instantly. No doubt she was having a vision. Jasper flew to her side, his arm going around her, a serious look on his face.

"What is it Alice, what do you see?" He asked calmly.

"It's Emmett," She responded, seeming to recover from her vision.

Rose marched over to them as well, along with a couple of the wolves, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"What about Emmett?" Rose said, worry was clear on her face.

"He met a girl in the woods," Alice said, her voice was tense, and she made sure not to meet Rosalie's gaze. "They will be here in two seconds."

Just like that, Emmett emerged from the woods, a thin woman walking slowly beside him, with a brilliant smile.

Rose growled lowly, narrowing her eyes at the girl next to Emmett.

"Wow, she's hot," I heard Embry whisper towards the other wolves.

In all honesty she was very beautiful, even being near her sent a pang of jealousy to me.

"Hey, um guys, this is Chloe, she is looking for Carlisle, so I was going to take her to him." Emmett announced his eyes casting down.

There was something very off about Emmett, he wasn't his usual happy goofy self; he was somber, very serious… and almost guilty.

The way that Edward and Alice reacted to the vision, it just really made me wonder what it was about this girl that had everyone acting so strange. She didn't seem like a threat; honestly she seemed to be openly kind.

"Momma, she is really pretty," Nessie whispered to me, holding my hand as a smile came on her face. "Can I meet her?"

I paused, glancing towards Edward, before responding. "You can soon honey, but for now, let's get you home," I said picking her up. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, kinda,"

"Let's get you home," Edward said nodding in agreement, wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt comforted by the touch, but at the same time it was killing me to not know the situation with this girl.

But, I'd rather get Nessie out of the area, just in case she is something to worry about… or working for the Volturi… there was no telling what she wants…

As we got back home, I watched as Nessie, went too plopped down on the piano, beginning to play the song that Edward had recently taught her.

Edward and I went into the kitchen to start dinner for Nessie.

I figured this would be the best time to find out what Alice's vision was. "So Edward, when Alice had that vision, what exactly did she see?"

For a second, I saw disappointment dancing in his golden eyes.

"She saw Emmett, and Chloe having an affair," He spoke quietly.

I felt my jaw drop, "I can't believe that… I mean Emmett wouldn't do that to Rose…"

Edward sighed, and lightly wrapped his arms around my waist. "It may be hard to believe, and Alice's visions are subjective… but… she isn't wrong very often…"

"Poor Rose," I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder. "Is Alice planning on telling Rose about this?"

"I'm not sure," Edward said, lightly kissing my forehead, before moving to the stove, scooping food onto two plates. "Rose isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to when it comes to stuff like this…"

"Who would be able to take this lightly?" I said, digging through the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice, and another glass with blood.

Edward nodded seriously as he placed the plates on the table. "It's a bad situation, that I can't imagine turning out good." He muttered, taking the glasses from me, and putting them in place.

I would hate to be the one to tell Rose this… It broke my heart. She had been here for me when Nessie was born; she made sure that my daughter was ok… I would make sure she would get through this mess.

**Emmett's Point of View **

We arrived at the house faster than I had thought, but of course, I knew Carlisle wouldn't be home just yet, he was still at the hospital, doing… doctor stuff.

"Your home is beautiful," Chloe commented, her eyes darting around the room with swiftness that even I had a hard time keeping up with.

Something tells me, she would give Eddie a run for his money when it came to speed.

"Thanks, do you…err… plan on staying here long?" I wondered, trying to keep my eyes from inching down her body.

She smiled, raising a brow, appearing to notice that I was struggling. "I'm not really sure; I guess that would really depend on Carlisle,"

I frowned slightly. "How come?"

"Well, the reason I'm here… is to learn his ways…" She said, her eyes casting down to her hands. "I don't want to hurt people anymore… I'd like to try his lifestyle."

I felt fluttering in the pit of my stomach at her words, and again I was forcing my eyes away from her. "It's not so bad… a little hard in the beginning, but I'm sure he would love to let you stay."

She was about to respond, but suddenly the door was kicked open, a VERY, pissed-looking Rose stomping in. Her eyes were narrowed as she fly next to me, glaring fully at Chloe.

Chloe didn't even flinch at Rose's sudden closeness, a smile stayed firmly on her face. "You must be Rose, very nice to meet you," She said, but I could only for a second hear a slight tone in her voice that I didn't recognize.

"Yes, I'm his wife," Rose said her icy look now moving to me. "Go up to the room, we are going to talk."

Chloe's jaw now snapped shut, making a slight snap sound. Distaste was clear on her face. "Surely you should have more respect for your husband than that… he isn't a puppy you can just command to do whatever you please."

"Like it's your business," Rose said rolling her eyes, before looking to me again, looking serious.

"Fair enough," Chloe said with a sigh, shaking her head.

I cleared my throat, wrapping an arm around Rose, and for once it didn't feel right… not at all… that natural feeling that it used to be was gone… now it was just awkward.

"Actually, I was going to stay down here to keep Chloe company until Carlisle came home… she is our guest." I said hesitantly.

Chloe smiled brightly. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that, I'll be alright down here alone." She glanced at Rose for a second. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the both of us. "Fine, stay down here for all I care." She snipped, heading towards the stairs. "But when you come up here, you are not going to like the conversation we are about to have."

I knew that this was going to be fun… Rose always got a little testy when I didn't do something that she asked me to do… or tells me to do anyway…

But, there was just something inside me saying that it was worth it.

After Rose left, I heaved out a sigh, moving over to plop down on the couch. "Fantastic," I muttered lowly.

"She's a treat huh," Chloe said, lightly sitting down next to me.

At that moment I caught myself gazing down at her breasts, slowly I looked up at her. "She's not so bad when you get to know her."

Chloe bite her lip, a slight chuckle sliding past her lips. "Something tells me getting to really know her will be out of the question."

I shrugged, leaning back on the couch, trying to control the urge to scoot just a little bit closer to her. "I doubt you will get a chance now," I teased.

"Oh well," She said easily, and smiled. "At least I met one nice person here so far."

"The others are great to, just wait till you meet them, they should be getting her soon." I said glancing towards the door.

In fact, I'm pretty sure they all should be heading in here soon.

Something tells me that this whole big meeting isn't going to do very well… the Alice looked at Chloe and I… I just have a bad feeling about all of this.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
